


6.或许该被称之为爱情

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	6.或许该被称之为爱情

米克骤然惊醒，他慌忙松开双手，那个金发的德国军官几乎昏厥了过去，他托起他的头解开领口，让空气重新进入他的肺部。埃尔文咳了几声缓了过来，大口的呼吸着冰冷的空气，胸膛剧烈的颤抖起伏着。压在他身上的米克感觉到对方腿间由于窒息产生了反应，埃尔文也发现了这一点，他恼怒的用德语咒骂，翻身去捡被丢在一旁的手枪。然而米克的动作更快一些，他抓住埃尔文的双手，用那些绷带捆绑在床柱上。  
米克将头埋在埃尔文的颈间，用力嗅着对方的气息，冰冷而干净的味道，让他觉得迷恋。他用一只手重新握住金发青年的喉咙，稍稍用力，埃尔文便无法再用那些他听不懂的语言烦他，米克用另一只手摸索着脱下埃尔文的裤子，由于对方激烈的挣扎他不得不再次收紧放在他喉咙上的手指。  
米克的手指滑过对方半勃起的性器，强硬的挤进双腿中间，然后从后穴插入进去。那里干燥而生涩，青年极力的收紧双腿，米克感觉到手指被内壁紧紧的绞住，他将第二根手指也挤入进去，金发青年的喉咙里发出了一声呜噎，这是不分种族和语言都能理解的声音。米克用手指在他体内搅动抽插，用带着硬茧的手指反复摩擦柔软的内壁，当他勉强塞入第三根手指的时候，埃尔文因为疼痛而稍稍分开了腿，米克趁机将身体挤了进去。  
他用勃起的阴茎代替了手指，深深的顶入了埃尔文的身体。德国军官的腰颤抖着挺了起来，米克再次用双手压在他的喉咙上，让他艰难的喘息，在对方再次失去意识的时候再松开， 埃尔文的阴茎顶在米克的肚子上，很快便射精了。  
米克脱掉上衣，重新开始活动腰部，他将埃尔文的双腿向前蜷起，他用力的顶进他的身体，将整根阴茎深深的埋入他的肠道，毫无技巧的抽插顶撞，单纯原始的泄欲行为，动作粗鲁而强硬。埃尔文在剧烈的晃动下醒了过来，粗重的喘息和难以理解的低语，年轻而鲜活的身体散发着无法回避的诱人气息，埃尔文的身体再次有了反应。  
米克发现他醒了过来，便将头抵在了埃尔文的肩膀上，像个害羞的孩子一样不让他看到自己的脸。埃尔文听到了压抑的喘息声，他知道他在哭。  
后穴在摩擦之下令身体变得燥热，然而米克并不碰触他身体的其他地方让他无法忍耐。埃尔文微微转过头，用嘴唇贴上了米克的额头，然后试探着亲吻他的眉毛，舔去那些溢出眼角的泪水，除了泪水，还有血液和汗水，味道咸而苦涩，但是他不介意。米克好像被吓到了一样抬起头看着他，长长的褐色睫毛上还挂着泪水。埃尔文试着请求他，即使不用俄语，他的语调也让米克明白了他的意思。他退出他的身体并解开了困住他双手的绷带。  
埃尔文顺着领口解开了制服的扣子，将那件代表着敌国身份的外衣和衬衫全部脱掉，米克盯着他身上大大小小的伤疤——在他的印象中，这些疤痕并不该出现在埃尔文的身体上。埃尔文摸到自己的脖子，皮肤传来剧烈的刺痛感，他知道上面一定有着深色的印记。他抬手抚摸米克的面孔，手指轻轻碰触他的嘴唇，比想象中要柔软的触感。  
米克盯着埃尔文，他浅金色的头发凌乱的垂在额前，蓝色的眼睛湿润而带着朦胧的情欲，漂亮到让人想亲吻他。  
于是他们开始接吻，试探着碰触嘴唇，将舌头伸入对方口中舔舐纠缠，然后米克追逐着贴过来，用手抚摸上他的肩膀，他再次将埃尔文压在身下，小心翼翼的亲吻他的喉咙，啃咬上他的喉结，然后用嘴唇吸吮他的乳首。  
“啊…… ”埃尔文将手指插入米克的头发之中，他的低语米克无法理解，前者也羞于用对方可以听懂的语言说出这些淫荡的词语，米克觉得那种语言不再生硬，连音调也变得令人喜欢。他将他的身体翻过来，亲吻埃尔文洁白的脊背，然后再次进入他的身体，用力并带着些说不清的感情操他。

“我出生在库班，克拉斯诺达尔边疆的地方，那里挨着黑海。”米克躺在埃尔文身边，变得安静而温和。“我父母有一座葡萄园，那里是俄罗斯最温暖的地方，葡萄不会被冻死。我的弟弟妹妹会在采摘的季节从学校回来帮忙。”  
“现在呢？”  
“他们在战前就投奔了东部的亲戚。我一直在空军服役，没有回去。不过我知道他们那里并没有被战争波及。如果战争结束，过几年，你可以去库班，我父母一定会回去的。”米克说完有些不好意思的笑了起来，像个很甜的大男孩。  
“你不会回去吗？”埃尔文问道。  
“恐怕很难活下来吧？”  
“我恐怕也去不了那里。”埃尔文站起来，将衣服穿上。“就算活到战争结束，我恐怕也是个战犯，在牢狱里度过余生。”他从地上捡起那枚铁十字勋章，从新戴好。  
“埃尔文……”  
“虽然在我的立场不该说这样的话。”他在残破的镜子面前整理好制服，并将额前的头发拂到脑后，“你应该活下去，因为你们将会是最终胜利的一方。而我则是咎由自取，在正确和国家之间，选择了国家。”  
在他走出门的时候，米克从后面拉住了埃尔文。“你家里难道没有人在等你吗？”  
“我父亲为了证明国家是错误的，被党卫军杀死了。我被德国的元帅养大，也成了和他一样的人，如果德国战败了，我也没有地方可以回去了。”  
“如果我活下来，我会等你的。”  
“醒醒吧，中士。”埃尔文甩开他的手，快步离开了那栋建筑。  
天还没有亮，地面上结了薄薄的一层冰霜。寒风割伤他的眼角，然后冻住了那稍纵即逝的湿润。

半个月后，德军的势力推进至伏尔加河岸，占领了斯大林格勒的大部分地区，苏联红军损失了将近75%的兵力。然而这场激烈的战争，也令德军疲惫至极，双方都看出了德国人已是强弩之末。  
10月底埃尔文带领的军团攻占了北方的工厂区，苏军退守到三公里之外的区域，兵力被分割成两条狭长的战线。原来住在那里的工人随着军队一同撤离，但仍有一些平民无法离开。迫于寒冷和饥饿，一些平民开始为德军工作，在营地的周围，经常会有做缝补、擦鞋生意的妇女和小孩，还有一些则被军队征收派往后厨和洗衣房。  
双方都在短暂的休整，一个是蓄势待发，一个却是苟延残喘。  
埃尔文收到养父的来信，老元帅在信中隐晦的表达了对战争结果的消极推测，并希望将他调往列宁格勒战场协助自己。埃尔文知道不久前养父才在那里歼灭了苏军整整一个集团军，形式相对自己这边而言算是十分稀松，便借口推脱了。俄罗斯的气温已经下降至零下三十摄氏度，伏尔加河坚固的冰面给苏联提供了便利的补给通道，埃尔文从营地周围的平民口中得知苏联进补了新的坦克装甲兵团——那些人以为德军听不懂俄语，经常会在休息的时间，兴奋的小声谈论未来形势，他们说的没错，苏联的胜利不远了。埃尔文估计最迟11月中，苏联就要进行大规模反击了。  
他留意那些平民的议论，却一直没有听到关于那个人的消息。  
直到某天，托马和尼斯随口说，他们又看到了之前的那两个小孩。埃尔文来到营地外面的洗衣房，这里聚集着许多俄国妇女，大部分人都带着自己的小孩。其中一个女人的身边，就是上次见过的两个孩子。  
埃尔文在那个小女孩去门外倒水的时候叫住了她，因为埃尔文换上了冬季的长衣，小女孩没有认出来，吓的把手里的整盆水都泼在了埃尔文的靴子上。女孩的妈妈和哥哥惊慌失措的的跑出来道歉，有几个士兵也因为骚乱围了过来。  
“长官，要将他们赶出去吗？”  
那个叫玛莎的女人苦苦哀求，说她带着两个孩子没办法生存，只能靠在这里工作才能活下去。德国士兵听不懂俄语，有些烦躁的打算将她赶走，埃尔文顺势让士兵们将三个哭成一团的平民带去他的帐篷。  
“长官，求求你，我女儿还小，她不懂事。”俄国妇女在房间中哭着哀求。埃尔文着实费了一番功夫才劝住她让她相信自己并不想将他们赶出去。冷静下来的小男孩记起了埃尔文，默默扯了扯妹妹的衣服小声跟她说了什么，小姑娘也停止了哭泣。  
“还记得我吗？”埃尔文用俄语问两个孩子，他们的母亲又惊又怕的看着自己的孩子，然后以一种奇怪的眼神看着埃尔文。  
“也许你们记得这个。”埃尔文将两板巧克力放在桌面上推向他们。他从那两个孩子的眼神里看出，他们完全想起来了。  
“回答我一个问题，然后你们回去。愿意回家或者继续留在这里工作都可以。”埃尔文又在巧克力上加了一盒方糖。  
“先生，我不会出卖我的国家和战士。”那个妇女紧张的拉住孩子后退了两步。  
“只靠两块糖来换情报，那也太廉价了。”埃尔文顿了顿，“我只想知道，那个叫米克的中士，他还活着吗？”  
“他活着！上周我还见到他了！他和亨宁有了新的坦克。”小女孩开口说道，被她母亲悄悄扯了一把。  
“啊，那还真不错啊。你们可以走了。”  
两个孩子不顾母亲的眼色，把桌上的巧克力和糖揣进怀里。  
“夫人。”埃尔文在妇女出门前叫住她，“刚才的对话，我希望你可以保密……你知道，这对任何人都没有好处。”那个女人用有些复杂的眼神看了他一眼，将两个孩子送出帐篷自己快步折了回来，她从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸条递给埃尔文，转身快速离开了。  
随后托马掀开帐篷走了进来，埃尔文不动声色的将纸条握在手心。  
“你该不会是恋童癖吧？”  
“你知道我不是。”埃尔文拿起桌面上的文件。  
“嗯，我只知道你不太喜欢和女人交往。”托马在一旁坐下，“怎么说也当了你的副官这么多年，我可是很清楚有多少人在惦记你，从国防部到党卫军，上至元帅下到沙展，搞不好人多的能绕苏联红场一圈。”  
“我跟那些家伙没关系。”埃尔文没什么表情的从书架上抽出一本书，他将那张纸条夹在书页间展开——纸张已经变潮变软，似乎是在那个女人的口袋里放了很久，上面的字迹也有些模糊不清，那是一个地址。  
埃尔文觉得也许那个女人一开始并不想把这个纸条给他。  
“你跟门口的新兵来一发没问题，和俄国人上床就不太妙了哦？”一旁的托马继续说。  
“上床？”埃尔文挑了挑眉。他的态度让托马不禁怀疑起自己的推断。  
“上次你凌晨回来，脖子上有扼痕。”  
“我说了，在查看外围地形的时候，撞上一个俄国士兵，已经把他干掉了。”  
“你不承认就算了！怎么说你也是我的上司，我很担心啊。”托马敲了敲桌面，“不过你放心，那次你洗澡的时候只有我和尼斯看到了。”  
“……那你们对着我的裸体有没有做其他的事啊？”埃尔文抬腿坐到了桌子上。  
“嘿，拜托！我们两个可是有正常需求的正常人！尼斯和洗衣房里的一个妹子混的不错哦 ？”托马摆摆手站了起来，“总之！我就说这么多！你自己注意点！”男人狼狈的逃出了帐篷。

埃尔文走到水池边，他对着墙上的镜子解开领口。经过了这么长时间，喉咙上的痕迹早已消失，他试图回忆那个人亲吻他的力度，却发现也已变得模糊不清了。

TBC.


End file.
